Olympus Undead: City Of Refuge
by deadmanwalking123
Summary: AU. Zombie fic. 6 months after an infection Percy tries to make it back to his home in New York. Is the journey worth the risk? WARNING: rated T for a reason. Character Death, Mild Language/Scenes. Maybe pairings later on... In Need Of A Beta!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: One of my first delusions that i never got to perfecting. it now has a great plotline and decent grammar!**

**I own none of the characters!**

**grammar and stuff helped by:**

**Lilah(otherwise known as FlyingSolo something something something. go bother her.)**

**HERES THE STORY! WARNING FOR SCENES AND LANGUAGE! RATED T FOR A REASON!**

Chapter one: Message

"Percy! Percy,wake up!" hissed a frantic woman, her urgent whisper cutting through the silent of the night.

Percy jolted up at his mother's tone. Instantly, he realized that they were in trouble. The pupils of her eyes were wide, and she was speaking very quietly, as if someone might overhear them. Even though there would be no one left to hear them shout. No one alive, at any rate.

It had been only six months since it first started. Percy smiled darkly at the thought. "Only" six months. "Only" six months since hell started. "Only" six months where he and his mother had to survive on scraps and live on the run. "Only" six months since the beginning of the infection. "Only" six months of being hunted by… the dead.

A bang from a few meters away snapped Percy out of his thoughts. He tightened his grip around his heavy metal bat, the weapon that never left his side. Another crash of metal echoed through the empty space of the warehouse that they had taken refuge in.

Percy winced as that one rang out. It was closer, but off to the right, instead of directly in front of him. There must be more than one, Percy thought with a grimace, cursing mentally. He slowly sat up and peered around the pile of heavy pipes hiding him and his mother.

Immediately, he had to cover his mouth to hide his gasp. There was barely enough light from the moon to show their surroundings, but enough to see that there were definitely more than one of them. In fact, it would be safe to say there were at least thirty. A shiver crawled down his spine as one of the zombies let out a guttural groan.

To Percy's horror, the entire group moved as one, shambling towards him.

Not bothering with secrecy anymore, Percy shouted at his mother, "RUN!"

Sally Jackson didn't object, and instantly sprang to her feet, with Percy close behind. They pelted towards the back door, their planned escape route.

That plan collapsed when a mangled form of what used to be a human stepped in front of the doorway, the moonlight silhouetting him ominously. The two fugitives skidded to a halt, about ten feet from the door. Percy started to spin around, but it was no use. The man charged the pair, and the boy saw the entirety of its grotesque form in the light. A ravaged mess of a face. Chewed up and half-eaten, its head was missing the whole left-side. How it could still move, Percy had no idea. Its one yellow eye glowed with primitive wrath and hate. The rest of its body, clad only in a few rags, was no improvement. Percy stared, morbidly fascinated, at the infestation of maggots in the corpse.

Percy made a split-second decision as it attacked him. That decision? To live. He barely hesitated to swing the bat at what was left of the face. The bat smashed into it with a merciless thunk, and Percy was sprayed with fresh blood. He pushed past the dead...thing, and made sure his mom was following before running on, still fleeing from the ones behind them.

All the while, Percy focused on his one ray of hope. If only he could get there. He remembered the last transmission he ever heard from any t.v. or radio, a full five months ago, as clearly as if it were yesterday. That one message was all he needed to try and live. Those words of his dad on the radio.

"The country is in trouble! All those who are left, please make your way here! The city is safe and secure! If you are still alive, please, come to New York!"

**Please R&R! and chapter two is underway...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry for not updating! had no motivation whatsoever when i realized i had to completely change my plotline... anyway, this second chapter is not following percy or sally jackson. im introducing another character from the book that will meet up with them in the next chapter.**

It never stopped for a second.

Well, The pounding from the relentless zombies.

The weary teenage boy was going insane from the constant drumming against the thick wooden door.

He curled into the fetal position in the farthest corner of the dimly lit room. It had been about an hour since he was confined to the cramped boiler room. _With no light_. He whacked his flashlight against the ground, knowing that it was useless to even try to get it working.

_Such a stupid mistake, _he thought sadly to himself as he brought his cut up hands to his head and covered his ears, _You never go for the basement. If you go for the roof at least you can climb dow,. but noooo, you had to go to the empty motel, Run Down The Steps, RUN TO THE BASEMENT -_

"-AND GET TRAPPED BY ZOMBIES IN A STUPID BOILER ROOM!"

he shouted the last of it with all the stress that had built up in the past three months. He shouted at the empty room as tears streaked down his face and the pounding against the door increased. He shouted all the misery he had faced up untill now. All the pain he had to endure despite his weak character. He ripped off his rasta cap and threw it to the ground in frustration just as the door made a cracking sound.

The zombies were persistent, he had to admit, and they were slowly breaking through. He whimpered as he hit the flashlight again. He needed light. Something to confirm he still had a chance. Taking a shaky breath, he gave up on it and stood up. He had already felt around the room for an escape route, but what else could he do?

_CRACK!_

He jumped as he heard the door split a little more.

The zombies would come through soon, he decided as he searched frantically for a way out in the darkness. He felt the rough edges of the wall, feeling for a way out, for a chance at survival. The cracking sounds from the door came quicker as the zombies pressed against it. His breathing quickened as a particular crack made him think they finally broke in and he shouted in frustration. He started to cry again as he gave up his search on a way out and leaned against the wall in defeat. He slammed his fist on the wall as tears streamed down his face.

What his hand smashed against surprised him(as much as it hurt him). It was cool to the touch, it was ridged and had cool air emanating from it. The boy laughed as he felt around that area. Sure enough it was a vent. And it was barely big enough for him to fit through. He felt for the screws that held the vent in place and started smashing at them with his flashlight to try and break them. Slowly one by one the screws were broken.

When all the screws were off, he ripped the vent out of place and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He smiled, looking at the empty place he could feel but not see. After hearing another bang on the door he didn't hesitate any longer to crawl through the vent.

_Another day_, the boy thought happily, as he scrambled through the vent.

This was why he received the rank of _satyr, first class finder_. No matter the situation, he always found a way out. He had lasted the first wave of zombies right where it happened in Los angeles . He found his way to manhattan just on instinct, traveling through the sewers, underground where he hated it the most. He had helped survivors continuously find refuge in the city. _This is why i will live the longest_, the boy thought to himself. _I, Grover Underwood, will always survive_

**AN: yeah i know its short, but i will be trying harder to extend the chapters. later**

**-DMW**


End file.
